Infierno
by Leyla-Read.y
Summary: One-shoot: Parecía el infierno: lleno de calor y pecado. Podían intuir el final y aceptarlo si conseguían antes la gloria. Jonathan la vio débil, Clary lo vio vulnerable...y ambos decidieron arriesgarse.
1. Puedes encontrarme

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Puedes encontrarme, Clarissa

La voz resuena en la habitación sin tener un punto exacto de inicio.

-Jonathan- ella dice su nombre y se sienta en el colchón


	2. INFIERNO - Capítulo único

"…_**sino que cada uno es tentado, cuando de su propia concupiscencia es atraído y seducido. Entonces la concupiscencia, después que ha concebido, da a luz el pecado; y el pecado, siendo consumado, da a luz la muerte".**_

Hacía ya un mes Clary había descubierto que la música en el piano era más que tranquilizante. Sin letras ni mensajes dirigidos a tu exnovio, amante, amigo con derecho o enemigo hasta la muerte; solo la tranquila melodía de teclas.

Era su escape, que le permitía olvidar cómo había llegado a esa habitación, le permitía olvidar las mentiras que habían salido de su boca y que, si no se daba prisa, no lograría nada.

El dibujo había sido siempre su manera de expresarse, pero esta vez no parecía funcionar, prueba de ello era el cuaderno que había sido lanzado a un rincón de la habitación, junto con el carboncillo que descansaba a unos metros de distancia. A veces pintaba, frente al lienzo que aún no muestra algo exacto de sus sentimientos… y en el que solo hay un difuminado de blanco a gris, se había obsesionado de alguna manera… había buscado que el gris volviera a ser blanco, pensando que un color tan puro puede volver serlo… pero el resultado no había sido favorable: el blanco que creaba era sucio, no había esa pureza inmaculada característica y ella había terminado por lanzar el pincel, furiosa.

Clary siempre escuchó que dormir es un escape, que ayuda a que la mente se despeje, pero también escuchó que los sueños revelan los más grandes miedos y más grandes anhelos. Clary estaba soñando con Jace; él la tenía brazada por la cintura mientras jugaba con los revoltosos mechones que se desprendían de su trenza, a su alrededor los árboles se mecía con tranquilidad y el cielo y los cantarines pájaros anunciaba un buen día… entonces todo empezaba a verse borroso, el suelo desaparecía y ambos caían. Al inicio Clary se sujetaba a Jace, con más miedo a que se alejara de ella que a llegar al final del vacío, entonces él empezó a cambiar, el cabellos se hizo más largo y empezó a decolorarse, su rostro y su cuerpo se volvieron deformes, de pronto sus ojos ya no eran dorados, en su lugar habían cuencas vacías de donde salían lombrices y su boca se hacía más grande, roja y emitía un nauseabundo olor a podrido; ella quiso separarse y se encontró con que sus brazos eran sostenidos por tentáculos pegajosos y llenos de una sustancia viscosa.

Se despierta con el sudor bañando su frente, el cabello pegándose a su cuello y la respiración irregular.

Una carcajada ronca y sincera le eriza los vellos, busca a su alrededor con el corazón palpitando más rápido de lo normal. La habitación está a oscuras, las ventanas abiertas y las cortinas corridas; los objetos no son más que sombras negras que se ven más grandes que hace unos días.

-Puedes encontrarme, Clarissa

La voz resuena en la habitación sin tener un punto exacto de inicio.

-Jonathan- ella dice su nombre y se sienta en el colchón

-Me sorprende verte sola- ella sigue sin verlo, indefensa frente al depredador: él sabe su ubicación y ella ignora la suya- ¿Te dieron permiso de vivir independientemente y lejos de casa?

No responde, sigue inmersa en la búsqueda del rubio medio demonio que es su sangre, se remueve en la cama y se pone de pie, descalza, sintiendo el frío del suelo en la planta de los pies.

-Déjame verte

-Te dije que puedes encontrarme- su voz adopta un tono burlón- no me estoy escondiendo

Es un juego, ella lo sabe. Un juego donde él tiene la ventaja, donde la tiene fácil para ganar, es muy propio de él: A Jonathan no le gusta perder, no le gusta ser el último, no le gusta no obtener lo que quiere.

Camina por la habitación sin prisa, agudizando su visión y oídos, tratando en vano de encontrarlo en medio de la oscuridad. Jonathan la observa desde las sombras: el cabello rojizo desordenado y largo cayendo sobre sus hombros como un manto de sangre, la camiseta arrugada y el pantalón rozando el suelo y siendo pisado por sus talones en cada paso. Sus movimientos son cuidadosos, su mirada meticulosa.

-Estás tardando

Su hermana hace una mueca y él se siente satisfecho cuando la ve al borde de la desesperación, no se ha dado cuenta que ya ha pasado el lugar donde se encuentra, no puede culparla, siempre ha sido bueno escondiéndose para vigilar a su próxima víctima.

Se acerca a ella despacio y sin hacer ruido.

-Perdiste

Siente el pequeño salto que da cuando escucha su voz tan cerca, su cuerpo le roza y siente su calidez y su miedo. Sonríe y pasa el brazo por la pequeña cintura de la pelirroja; el cuerpo se tensa cuando lo pega contra él.

-¿Qué haces?

Es una pregunta de lo más estúpida, Clary lo sabe, pero no puede evitar decir algo solo para comprobar que su voz no se quiebra y que aún es valiente. El cuerpo de su hermano es frío y duro, siente su pecho subir y bajar mientras la aprisiona, su mano jugando con el borde de la camiseta marrón.

-Me alegra verte sola, pero no es comprensible. Me has llamado, Clarissa

-No te di una invitación

-Dejaste las ventanas abiertas

-Hace calor

Se da la vuelta sin soltarse de él, deja su rostro a peligrosos milímetros del rubio y lo desafía con su verdosa mirada. Hay algo que Jonathan admira de Clary: su carácter. No se deja intimidar por él, no deja que su voz o su mirada la hagan acobardarse, es como si fuera inmune… tal vez porque es su hermana, tal vez porque de ambos su padre es Valentine y este hizo experimentos con los dos: un demonio y un ángel, rojo y dorado, verde y negro. O tal vez ella es estúpida.

-¿Qué quieres, Clarissa?- le gusta decir su nombre completo, que suena a fuerza, no como el tonto diminutivo con el que todos la llaman

Ella nota que su voz suena más baja y ronca que al inicio, nota que su brazo la sostiene bruscamente y también nota la dureza de su parte baja. ¿Qué le va a decir? ¿Qué va a hacer? Se había planteado aquella situación pero no se había planteado _**su**_ reacción.

Su cuerpo entra en calor, pulsando insistentemente en busca de Jonathan. Su mente se divide entre la conciencia y el impulso; la primera le dice que debe alejarse, la segunda en cambio la incita en acercarse un poco más. Se muerde tentadoramente el labio y coloca la yema del dedo índice en el pecho de su hermano.

-Suéltame- ordena tratando de sonar tranquila

-Te muerdes el labio- él susurra roncamente contra ella- me tocas y luego pides que me aleje; estás jugando

Suspira y se logra soltar de él.

-Tú eres el que juega- se queja y sus mejillas se tornan más rojas que antes- ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí; deberías irte- una burlona sonrisa aparece en el rostro de él- ahora

-Tienes miedo- él vuelve a acercarse y ella retrocede, esta vez no la va a coger por sorpresa- a lo que sientes cuando estás demasiado cerca- extiende su brazo y sus dedos tocan la piel expuesta del brazo de su hermana- esto te gusta

-No me gusta- ella se queja y trata de convencer a su cuerpo, que reacciona involuntariamente a él, su piel se eriza y escalofríos viajan por sus terminaciones nerviosas

Lo mira y trata de ver más allá de sus ojos negros, trata de entender el porqué de sus acciones. Se pregunta si él puede cambiar, si solo necesita un poco de pintura para convertir el negro en plomo y poco a poco volverlo blanco. Un nudo se instala en su garganta, las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos; extiende el brazo, solo para que su mano acaricie la mejilla de su hermano. ¿Y si hubiera sido ella y no él quien hubiera tenido que soportar a Valentine? Se imagina los ojos verdes y más oscuros que los suyos propios, la sonrisa probablemente socarrona que tendría, la risa burlona pero real que él poseería si las cosas hubieran sucedido de otra forma… quiere llorar, porque es la única forma en que podrá sentirse menos frustrada, la única manera en que logrará exteriorizar la pena y el lamento profundo por todo lo que Valentine le quitó a Jonathan.

-¿Clarissa?

Jonathan la ve y se siente _diferente_ y confundido. Sus vidriosos ojos verdes y las lágrimas descendentes, y pese a ello no se aleja de él, como si no fuera él el causante de aquello… ¿y si no es él, entonces qué es? No entiende el porqué de su llanto y tampoco quiere adivinarlo.

La jala violentamente contra sí, cogiéndola de sus brazos y haciendo que tropiece con sus propios pies. Se deja manejar por él, tratando de comprender sus extrañas y oscuras acciones.

"_Lo siento"_ ella se lamenta mientras se aferra a su cuello y se coloca en puntillas al tiempo que él se inclina.

Clary sabe, unos escasos segundo antes, que él no va a ser delicado ni tierno, porque son sentimientos que nunca ha experimentado, son sentimientos ajenos a su mundo y a su pasado. La ataca con ferocidad, apretando los ojos con fuerza para no verla, solo para sentir que tiene el control, que no es en realidad ella quien lo ha iniciado y confundido todo.

Clary no puede entender por qué su cuerpo se amolda a la perfección con el de Jonathan, sin embargo la pregunta queda en el aire y se desvanece cuando siente el colchón bajo su espalda. Lo mira, pero es una mirada llena de compasión, de ternura, una mirada que obliga a Jonathan ser más rudo, no quiere esa mirada, no quiere que le compadezca ni que lo entienda… quiere que ella lo rete, que tema y que finja valentía mientras recorre con sus manos su cuerpo entero… pero ella no se lo da.

Sus calientes labios chocan contra su boca sin titubear, sus manos lo acercan y él parece perder momentáneamente la batalla. Sus manos descienden y llegan al borde de la camiseta marrón y vieja… y en ese momento lo _siente_, el miedo emanando de cada poro de la piel de la pelirroja; sonríe maliciosamente en su interior.

La acomoda y la deja sentada, él se queda arrodillado frente a ella. Le quita la camiseta y la deja en sujetador, porque ella no se lo ha quitado antes de irse a dormir; y luego se quita su camiseta. Clary deja caer sus inútiles manos a cada costado de su cuerpo. Jonathan vuelve a besarla y esta vez prueba algo salado. Ella está llorando.

¿Por qué? Se pregunta y desliza sus manos por su abdomen y luego a su espalda, no entiende nada… ella parece reacia a alejarse, no parece querer separarse de él ni sentirse asqueada por su toque. Algo va mal…

Clary se separa de él y lo observa en silencio, se acomoda e inclina hacia adelante, repartiendo besos en su cuello y luego bajando, un poco, _con miedo_, otro poco, _más lágrimas_, otro poco, _el_ _cuerpo le tiembla_… logra que él termine bajo ella sin mucho esfuerzo, y Jonathan no pregunta, no puede hacerlo, no con ella sobre él moviéndose tortuosamente, no con sus labios sobre su piel, no con su cabello haciéndole cosquillas.

Su pecho sube y baja, las lágrimas se han secado. Siente las pequeñas manos rodear las suyas y dirigirlas al elástico de su pantalón de pijama, una plegaria silenciosa y vergonzosa.

Se siente enojado de que haya parado, pero la indicación de ella lo obliga a controlarse. Sus manos bajan la prenda que cubre sus piernas, y de una patada termina en algún rincón de la habitación.

Clary presiona su cuerpo y lo obliga a aplazar el momento sometiéndolo a una tortura, donde él está a su merced; la mente de Jonathan se nubla por el placer que es tenerla manejando su cuerpo, sus manos recorren con tal vez excesiva suavidad sobre su pecho, ella las ve: marcas, de combate tal vez, marcas que es probable Valentine o el mismísimo Jonathan se ha hecho, una más larga que otra, una más deforme, una más dolorosa. Se inclina y desliza sus labios por cada una de ella, sin entender de dónde es que ha sacado esa idea… entonces la ve titubear cuando llega a su pantalón. Él le ahorra la molestia.

La coloca debajo y termina por desnudarse… y luego para Clary todo sucede tan rápido como una mezcla de acrílicos en agua.

-Jonathan- minutos después, ella trata de sonar enojada cuando escucha la tela romperse y siente su cuerpo desnudo, primero la parte de superior y luego la inferior. Respira por la boca, se aferra a su espalda y echa atrás la cabeza, no puede con todo lo que siente

Un millón de sensaciones explota en su interior. El tacto de él es más que caliente, por donde su mano pasa la piel se electrifica, trata de respirar pero a penas y logra dar patéticas bocanadas de aire cuando siente sus dedos entrometerse en ella; su cuerpo se mueve sin control, tal vez queriendo más, tal vez deseando el calor corporal de él más cerca… tal vez deseándolo más de lo que debería…

Se queja y chilla cuando siente sus dientes en su pecho, aprieta con fuerza los ojos cuando él se inclina y le empieza a susurrar cosas sucias en el oído… por un momento ni siquiera el nombre de Jace puede hacerle sentir culpable, no cuando Jonathan la toca sin pudor alguno, no cuando él se vuelve rudo y poco paciente, su mente se nubla, su objetivo se aleja, su cuerpo controla la situación, sus enfebrecidas hormonas y el carnal deseo humano del contacto físico y prohibido con su hermano.

Jonathan se siente mejor cuando la escucha gemir, jadear y decir cosas incoherentes, se siente mejor pero solo en parte, porque algo va mal… Clary está dejándolo… y ni siquiera recordarle a Jace la hace poner resistencia.

-¿Qué haces, Clarissa?- por un momento él se siente confundido

Clary vuelve a la realidad cuando lo siente detenerse, tensarse, cuando la confusión de Jonathan se hace palpable. Por primera vez el ángel ha logrado confundir al demonio… y decide besarlo y aprovecharse, nuevamente, de que está débil, gira y queda sobre él, lo besa y se acomoda sobre su duro cuerpo.

Chilla cuando, por sí misma, ejerce la fuerza suficiente como para que él entre en ella. Jonathan olvida todo porque, aunque no lo admita, ella es su punto débil. La coge con fuerza por las caderas y de un solo movimiento queda en su interior. Ella grita y hunde las uñas en el pecho de Jonathan… un dulce dolor… un dulce sacrificio. La ayuda a moverse, tal vez incluso la obliga, y ella primero se queja, se remueve trata de alejarlo… y luego entiende… y consigue hacerlo por sí misma, tomando un breve impulso, respirando con más dificultad, ignorando lo incómodo y extraño que resulta la intromisión, actuando solo por la intuición, actuando fríamente incluso… porque lo ha recordado… se inclina y agiliza el vaivén de caderas que logra descolocarlo, buscando acabar con dos pájaros de un tiro...

Y es por eso que no lo ve venir, aunque él nunca ve venir nada de Clary, la chica tonta que conoció, la chica ingenua que poco a poco se convierte en una cazadora dispuesta a todo, la chica que hace honor al nombre de Clarissa.

Su mirada se nubla por tiempos, llega al éxtasis sintiendo que el aire le falta y que el frío invade su cuerpo, Clary se ha alejado de él. De pronto su fuerza demoniaca no es nada, de pronto todo se vuelve nada. Su mirada desciende y logra ver la mancha roja de la cama, la mancha roja que se esparce más rápido de lo normal.

El cuchillo clavado en su abdomen.

Y Clary, ahora junto a él, llora, solloza y gime tapándose la cara, temblando desnuda, con el cabello brillando y rodeando el pálido cuerpo.

-Lo has hecho- él logra decir, con el aire volviéndose pesado

Y Clary se limita a observarlo, aún bañada en lágrimas, observa como la sangre mancha la cama y cómo la vida de su hermano se desvanece.

-Eres… - él bota sangre oscura de la boca y deja inconclusa la frase, siente que el poder se desvanece- eres…

Su voz suena pastosa, ronca y débil. Clary se aleja y cae al suelo; Jonathan cierra los ojos y ella grita.

-Deja de… llorar- ella escucha su voz a través del llanto, apenas un susurro audible- eres… una… Morgenstern

Las palabras caen sobre ella como el veredicto de un tribunal, y con eso su vida acaba, con el apellido de quién lo destinó a ser mitad demonio en sus labios, con el veneno alimentando su alma…

Clary lo sabe, pero de igual forma llora, grita y tiembla, dividida entre la culpa y la sensación de tranquilidad. Las lágrimas que caen son por Jonathan y por ella misma, por él, que no pudo ser lo que realmente debió ser, y por ella, que hizo todo lo que nunca imaginó hacer: entregarse solo para matar a su propia sangre.

El calor se ha desvanecido, el frío la obliga a envolver los brazos entorno a su cuerpo y a seguir sollozando.

Clary lo entiende, que una vez que corrompes algo, que lo manchas, aunque intentes no vuelve a ser como antes: limpio, por eso el plomo, por más blanco que le pongas, nunca vuelve a su estado original, nunca vuelve a ser el blanco puro que solía ser.

Aunque ella ha ganado y por fin se ha deshecho de aquel demonio, cumpliendo con el objetivo de todo cazador, no se siente bien, porque ha ido por un camino que claramente no era el conveniente. Y el cuarto ahora huele a sexo y muerte, a algo podrido y sucio, y Clary piensa, en medio del desconsolado llanto y manteniéndose junto a su hermano ahora muerto; que así debe ser el infierno, un lugar lleno de desesperanza y remordimiento donde se cumplen todos los pensamientos impuros, donde al final todos caen en la tentación.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Lo siento muchísimo por la excesiva demora, pero enserio se me ha hecho difícil que quedara decente, escribirlo ha sido complicado porque no sabía cómo expresar algunas cosas, pero me siento satisfecha con el resultado. **

**Agradecería que dejaran su comentario sobre qué tal les pareció la breve historia, y espero de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Saludos a todooos :) nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
